First Footing
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: Sonny drags Chad with her to Wisconsin for the New Year. Chad is quickly initiated into the weird traditions Sonny's grandparents engage in each year. Oneshot. Channy. Finally published my first book! :  More in Author's Note.


**A/N:** Okay, I feel like this story isn't up to my usual par. Please forgive me for that. I know it's a little rushed and forced… I have some Channy moments stored up in my head that I'm just not ready to write yet. As of now my mind is stuffed full of Glee fanfic ideas, so give me a little time to get my groove back, and hopefully this will do for now. Yes, "first footing" is a real, and very interesting New Years tradition. Google it, it's pretty cool stuff.

So here's the deal, peeps. I've finally written and published my first book, Sincerely Avery. It is the first book of a three part series. Here is where I need your help. Since I have gone the self-publishing route, I need a little help getting my numbers up so I can get a bit more exposure. Firs thing you can do:

Buy the book: https : / /www . createspace . com / 3493007 (No spaces)

It IS available on Amazon, but I get a bigger cut of the royalties if you buy it from this site. Here's the deal: if you do this, and I am able to hit at least 25 books, I will enter you in my drawing to get a limited edition Disneyland park-exclusive Sonny With a Chance pin. If I hit 50, I will give away a second one.

Here's the best part. Print this page out, (or the page of it on Amazon) and take it to any bookstore to request it. (You can let them know it is on the retail distributor's list.) If you can get them to stock it (proof needed, please), I will give away a $100 Itunes gift card and automatically give you one of the Sonny pins.

ANYONE who buys the book may send it to me and I will sign it for you.

Even if you're not particularly thrilled about the prizes, please consider supporting me by buying this book. You have all been amazing, I will try not to disappoint. I really appreciate you all and could not have written a book without you all. Thank you all so much! Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

...

"Allison Munroe, you have captivated me and stolen my heart!"

Sonny rolled her eyes with a smile and turned to see Chad, down on one knee, hands dramatically held to his chest.

"Would you do me the honor of being my… kiss… buddy… tonight?" he scrunched his nose, realizing how awful that had come out. Darnit… Why hadn't he planned this better?

Sonny giggled and took a step forward, holding her hand to her forehead in a mock swoon.

"Oh, Mackenzie! Your way with words is so enchanting, I simply must accept your offer!"

"Excellent!" he said, still in his overdramatic role. He grabbed her coat and pulled her close to his chest, smirking. "Now let's run away and get married! Tonight!"

"Hold it there, hot shot," Sonny said, holding back a giggle. "That's where I draw the line."

Chad stuck his lower lip out in a fake pout. "Way to ruin the moment, Sonny."

Sonny laughed that beautiful laugh Chad loved so much, and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Of course, Chad. You will be the one I kiss at midnight tonight. I promise." She gave him a small peck on the nose, smiling at the way his face turned red.

"You drag me to Wisconsin for New Years, you won't marry me, and now you're teasing me. This is just cruel."

Sonny ran a hand down his arm, smiling at the way it made his blush deepen.

"Thank you for going home with me for the holiday. This has been absolutely amazing."

Chad smiled back, a warm, genuine smile. So different from the acting face he put on for Mackenzie Falls… It was _her _smile. A smile for her and her only. She melted at the very thought of it.

Knowing he had her right where he wanted her, he gently took her chin and tilted her head up to face him. He put on his most charming smirk before leaning forward.

Sonny closed her eyes, only barely able to breathe out her words in a soft whisper. "Not until midnight…"

"Shh…" was his only response as he brushed a few bangs from her eyes and continued leaning in.

A burst of cold water, followed by a shriek, interrupted their moment. Sonny's hair was drenched, though she was laughing. Chad was furious. He turned around knowing exactly who the culprit was.

Anywhere there was a moment to be found alone between the two, Sonny's grandfather wasn't far behind with a glass of ice water.

"Step away from my little Wisconsin flower, boy."

Chad bit his lip to stop an outburst from coming on. Wisconsin flower? That didn't even make sense. He hated this house. He was about to respond when he was knocked down by a flurry of adults headed for the kitchen. He groaned in annoyance when Sonny helped him up.

Sonny giggled. "It's hard to get noticed when you're the only kids in the house," she said. Chad brushed his jacket off.

"Well then maybe we should get headlights. This is an Armani Exchange exclusive, Sonny. Do you know what that means?"

"Yea, we get it, you're richer than I am."

"And don't you forget it." Chad muttered and gestured towards the kitchen. "So what's with the haul they just brought in? I thought your mom just got done clearing the pantry out."

Sonny scratched the back of her head, almost as if she were nervous about what she was going to reveal.

"See Chad, the thing is… My family is very… _superstitious._"

"Superstitious?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Never pegged your family to be that type."

Sonny shrugged. "It's more my grandparents, really. They're really strict about tradition around here. And starting the year off new is really important to them."

Chad shook his head. "Why do I always date psychos?" Sonny looked momentarily hurt by this. He touched her cheek. "I meant why do I always date girls _related_ to psychopaths?" Sonny folded her arms, clearly still not amused. "_What?" _he asked, throwing his arms in the air.

Sonny raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot. "Hey Grampa!" she yelled. Chad was momentarily stunned by this. Was he actually going to tell on her? He cringed when her grandfather made his way into the living room.

"You called?"

Then Sonny got a look on her face so sinister, he wasn't even certain it was still her behind that evil grin. She spoke with a sickly sweet voice. "Grampa, it's almost midnight. Isn't it time we got the first footing tradition out of the way?"

Her grandfather got a sly grin to match Sonny's. Chad held his hands up in fear. First footing? He'd never heard of that in his entire life. It sounded painful.

"Do I even wanna know?" he asked. Sonny loved how timid he sounded all of the sudden. She kept her arms folded as she smirked at him.

"It's a new years tradition. The first person to walk into your house after midnight determines how your whole year will go."

Chad shrugged. "Yea, and?"

He yelped out loud when a pair of hands shoved him out the door and he heard the lock click behind him.

"Hey!" he squeaked, getting up and knocking on the door. "Sonny, this isn't funny, it's thirty degrees out here!"

"Good thing you've got your fancy shmancy Armani Exchange coat then, huh?" she yelled through the door, followed by a series of snickers.

Chad folded his arms and pouted, waiting for them to open the door again. Fifteen minutes later, he finally gave up and accepted that he simply wasn't coming back in. He perked up for a moment when he heard the doorknob turn, only to be informed by a very amused Sonny that he still had a minute to go.

"This isn't funny, Sonny. I'm cold."

"On the contrary, this is absolutely hilarious," her grandfather exclaimed from behind her.

Sonny smiled. "It's not midnight yet, Chad."

"It _almost_ is!" he whined. "I'm the greatest actor of our generation, I don't deserve this kind of treatment!"

"You got yourself a crybaby city boy, Sonshine," her grandfather laughed. "What would he do without a tough farm girl like you?"

Chad frowned. Midnight was fast approaching and he was about to miss his kiss. He couldn't so much as look at her without getting a cold splash of water all week. He wasn't about to give this up.

Cutting off their laughter, he grabbed her wrist, yanking her outside. "Your _crybaby city boy_ isn't missing his kiss," he spat. Before she could protest, he grabbed her waist, dipped her, and delivered perhaps the most mind-blowing kiss Sonny had ever received as the clock finally struck midnight. He didn't pull away until the very last strike of the clock, causing Sonny's knees to buckle slightly.

He smirked, clearly pleased he had turned the tables, as evidenced by the look on Sonny's face.

"I think I like this tradition a lot better," he said with a wink, causing Sonny's entire face to go red. That's when she realized.

Darnit… He'd won again.

That is, until a cold splash of water wiped the smirk right off his face. Sonny covered her mouth to hide the gleeful delight this resulted in.

"Well I guess we're in for one horrible year, aren't we?" Sonny's grandfather sighed, tossing the water bottle between his hands.

Chad frowned down at Sonny. She shrugged.

"Having a blond as the first person to enter the house is really bad luck."

Sonny was dropped with an 'oof!' as she turned to see Chad bounding off after her grandfather, who was laughing slightly maniacally as he ran away.

Sonny smiled after her family. If more moments like these were to come, 2011 was going to be a fantastic year.


End file.
